


Comfort and Compensation

by idontevenknowugh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Don't get caught kink, Fontcest, Incest, M/M, Wings, reborntale, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Maybe getting dirty isn’t so bad. Sans might have to find more opportunities to do so.





	Comfort and Compensation

**Author's Note:**

> A commission from an anonymous sweetie. <3 Thank you so much.

It was a terrible idea. Sans had called it when Papyrus first fluttered up to the ledge to see what the tattered purple fabric was. The angel insisted that it could be someone in trouble, and he had to help them. Sans watched from the ground as he got higher and higher, far out of his reach, pacing with agitation.

“Got it!” Papyrus crowed, reaching the ledge and snagging the fabric. In doing so he dislodged what had to be a millennia of crud from the ledge, right onto his own skull. He plummeted with a yelp, the muck adhering to his delicate wing feathers.

“Goddamnit,” Sans paced the side of the pool, pretty much helpless to do anything to slow his descent. He couldn't fly, and getting into the water would just give Papyrus something harder to land on. He would just have to trust the angel’s seemingly endless dumb luck.

There was a splash, making Sans wince, and then Papyrus came up sputtering like a wet cat. Sans watched him flail his arms, legs, and wings in an attempt to right himself. Now that Papyrus had landed safely, Sans felt comfortable smirking at the angel’s predicament. Which is exactly what Papyrus saw when he got his feet under him and turned towards shore.

“That is very rude, Sans,” the angel admonished as he trudged over to him.

“Well,” Sans flicked his slim, pointed tail, “I am very rude.”

Papyrus humphed, coming to a stop in the water right in front of Sans. It almost ruined Sans’s fun to see Papyrus truly disgruntled. Part of the fun of pestering him was that he never really got mad at Sans.

The reason for his mood became clear, however, when rather than getting out, he stretched out one wing. Thick, goopy mud, mixed with pebbles and twigs, coated the soft feathers. As he watched, some of it slid down, leaving the feathers behind it slicked down with filth.

Papyrus reached out and ran his fingers through the mess, but he stopped after only a few feathers, wincing. His hand came away dotted with bits of stone.

“You, uh, want some help there?” Sans asked, seeing an opportunity. He sat down on the edge of the pool, his legs dangling in the water.

Papyrus eyed him for a moment and Sans wondered it he had started to catch on, but his face brightened after only a moment.

“Why thank you!” He exclaimed, making his way over to Sans. The wave his wings made as he turned lapped at Sans’s legs. As he went to sit down, Sans grabbed his arm.

“We should wash your clothes,” Sans suggested, trying to keep his voice even. Papyrus gave him another look, but nodded. His clothes were pretty soiled.

“HOW VERY CLEAN-MINDED OF YOU…” he said with only a hint of confusion in his voice. Sans tried not to smirk or crack a joke. He was being decidedly dirty-minded as Papyrus started to strip.

When Papyrus finally got to the shorts, he hesitated for a moment. It was cute the way he still got all blushy and fretful every time. They slipped down, revealing his pelvis. Sans only got a peek, however, before Papyrus sat suddenly, hiding it from view. He scrubbed at the clothes, passing them to Sans to set aside to dry.

That done, he scooted back, tucking his wings in with a hiss so he could sit between Sans’s legs. Sans set aside his plans for a moment while he looked over the wings. They were in pretty bad shape. The last thing he wanted was for his angel to be maimed. He was going to have to actually do this.

Cupping some water, and scowling at the thin bones of his phalanges, Sans dumped it over the feathers, starting from the top. The water ran past the mud, washing it down slowly, but even after a few more handfuls the debris remained.

Sans glared at it. Running his hands through like Papyrus tried was still a bad idea. The rough rocks would destroy the delicate feathers. He would have to pick them out one by one. That sounded upsettingly like work. Sans had no interest in working.

He looked up at Papyrus to tell him as much, only to find Papyrus looking over his shoulder, watching him with a smile.

“Um…” Sans looked away, but now that he knew it was there he could feel the smile. “Stretch out your right wing.” He muttered and felt it brush his patella as Papyrus obliged.

The next several hours were spent hunting down and removing every twig, rock, and leaf. Papyrus held perfectly still. His discipline would have impressed Sans if he didn't find it so annoying the rest of the time.

“I think… that’s all of it,” Sans opined, flicking the last pebble away with a victorious smirk.

“MM,” Papyrus sat forward, stretching his wings a few different ways before leaning back against Sans fully. His body was limp, something that Sans rarely saw unless they had just finished having sex.

His smirk turned sly as he remembered his original purpose. He could get a little jump in Papyrus's scapula as his phalanges landed on them. That last bit of tension drained away as he began to softly massage the bone.

“Feeling better?” He asked, scooting to the edge of the pool so that his pelvis pressed up against Papyrus’s spine, his legs squeezing the sides of his ribs.

“YES, THANK YOU…” Papyrus murmured in an uncharacteristic purr.

“You’re very welcome,” Sans huffed, continuing to rub Papyrus's bones, working his way down his spine and then around his ribs. When his digits brushed Papyrus’s sternum, it produced a soft hum from the angel.

Sans rubbed harder, leaning forward to reach. The processes of Papyrus’s spine rubbed tantalizingly along his pelvis as he did so. Sans curved his body so he could grind into the contact.

“SANS,” Papyrus admonished, but it lacked the normal force. If anything he leaned back a little more, making Sans grunt at the additional stimulation. Sans withdrew his hands, shedding his jacket and shirt in short order. Papyrus yelped when Sans stood, no longer supporting his upper body. The loose shorts slid down his legs, his tail flicking free of the garment.

“WHAT ARE YOU-”

Sans practically lept into the water. Using his wings to cup the water he slipped around Papyrus and settled into his lap, straddling his femurs. The surprised, flustered look from Papyrus was almost worth the hours of work. There was still a hint of the grogginess in the look. It was actually pretty cute.

Lifting himself partway out of the water with his knees, Sans claimed the angel’s mouth with his. Papyrus made a noise of alarm, but he didn't pull away. If he didn't want it filled, he shouldn't have left it hanging open like that.

What really surprised Sans was that it didn't take long for Papyrus to reciprocate. He pressed back, his longer and, honestly, more energetic tongue started to writhe into Sans’s mouth. Sans was happy to let the angel do the work, and started to just nudge back just enough to keep Papyrus going.

“WE SHOULDN’T,” Papyrus broke the kiss to say. Sans smirked at the panting, flushed angel, clinging to his morals. If he had really wanted to stop, he should have said so before making out with Sans for the last twenty minutes.

“Why not?” Sans teased, using his tail to find Papyrus’s pelvis and stroke his pubic symphysis. Papyrus gasped, arching up into Sans. “What’s wrong with feeling good together?” He kissed Papyrus again, so all he got in reply was a deep moan.

Papyrus’s hands, free of their ever-present gloves, slid along his ribs around to his spine. A moment's hesitation, and he had crushed Sans to him. Sans smirked into the kiss, dragging his tail along the angel’s pelvic inlet, stopping to tease his ischium, all the way to his sacrum.

With a whine, Papyrus bucked his pelvis up into the touch. He was so strong. Sans jerked in his grasp, the forceful thrust bringing their pelvises into contact. He barely moved his tail in time.

“You don't want it?” Sans couldn't stop teasing him, leaving off the kiss to spread his attention down Papyrus’s rib cage.

“HA- I- OH!” Papyrus actually tried to answer him. Sans was hoping to put an end to words, now that he had the angel right where he wanted him.

He used his phalanges to keep up some pressure on Papyrus’s pelvis, and he was not disappointed in the result. Magic met his digits, already present from their activities so far.

“Someone’s happy-” Sans’s joke ended in a yelp as he was pelted with feathers, ranging from fluffy by his skull to sopping wet around his pelvis. “What the hell?” He asked.

“SHHHH,” Papyrus shushed him too loudly. “SOMEONE’S COMING.”

Sans tried to look, but it was golden feathers in every direction. He sure didn't sense anyone. If there was someone, they must have been some kind of weakling.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sans asked, getting frustrated by his fun being interrupted.

“LANGUAGE! AND BE QUIET. THERE THEY ARE. HELLO…” he said self consciously.

Sans scowled and parted feathers with his fingers. There was a shiver from Papyrus, but Sans ignored it in favor of seeing who was out there.

A couple of monsters were walking through the room, looking haggard and scared. One said something quietly to the other before starting to set bridge seeds into the water.

“They can't even see us,” Sans pointed out.

Papyrus was almost vibrating. Sans knew he wanted to go to them. “WE STILL SHOULDN’T… EXPOSE OURSELVES IN FRONT OF THEM.”

Sans couldn't say he agreed. He didn't force the issue, however. At least Papyrus hadn't insisted that he get dressed and ‘help’ them. As it was, the heat between them had dulled, but it wasn't gone. Not if Sans could help it.

He let the wings fold back together, running his phalanges along the feathers as he did. Another of the more violent shivered ran from Papyrus’s bones to his. Sans licked his way up Papyrus’s sternum.

“SANS…” Papyrus whined, as quiet as he ever managed. His wiggled, the feathers of his wings brushing against Sans’s bare bones. It felt like something between a tickle and a caress.

“Remember, be quiet,” Sans responded, stroking his spread phalanges through the gaps between Papyrus’s ribs. Papyrus flushed, ducking his skull so it too was hidden by the wings.

Sans liked this new game, ensconced within the feathers. Stroking the wings got him a strangled moan. Pressing kisses to his sternum got him a breathy whine. Papyrus’s hands gripped his arms, but he wasn't pushing Sans away.

It was so fun, Sans lost track of anything else, so it was a surprise when the wings spread back out. Papyrus grabbed him, turning them so that Sans was pressed up against the bank and Papyrus was bent over him, tongue practically down his throat, if he’d had one.

“Mm!” Sans encouraged, wrapping his legs and tail around Papyrus’s pelvis to grind against him. Papyrus reciprocated by pressing Sans into the dirt, making them both moan.

They rutted together, movements desperate and needy. Sans had to break the kiss eventually to go tease Papyrus's neck with his tongue. Papyrus gasping against his skull in broken attempts at his name made Sans’s soul throb, and he told himself it was from arousal. Not that his magic wasn't reacting to their activities in that manner. It had taken shape around his pelvis when Papyrus first pressed him down.

Thankfully, Papyrus’s had also returned. Sans could feel it rubbing against his, slick and hot.

“Y-you gonna let up?” Sans asked, bucking up so that Papyrus had no illusions about what Sans was going to do when he did. Papyrus looked down at him thoughtfully in return.

“NO…” he said slowly, like he was still thinking it out even as he said it.

“No?” Sans asked, wondering what the headstrong angel was up to now. Was he going to hold sex against him now that he was desperate? Make him promise some stupid thing? Sans wriggled, trying to get free, but Papyrus clamped his legs around him.

“What-?” Sans panted, the exertion already getting to him.

“YOU HELPED ME,” Papyrus said with more certainty. “IT’S ONLY RIGHT I THANK YOU.”

He rolled his hips, rubbing them together, but without the pressure. Sans gasped and arched at the almost tender but still unbelievably hot stroke of Papyrus’s magic against his.

“AND REINFORCE THE BEHAVIOR,” Papyrus added casually, like that wasn't the least angel like thing Sans had ever heard from him. Sans would almost be proud if he weren't the one he was treating like a dog needing training.

Papyrus moved against him again, silencing any protests he might have made. All he managed was a deep moan. When Papyrus’s weight did lift slightly, Sans couldn't do anything but lay there and hope he’d hurt and get back to it.

Which he didn't, but what he did was even better. Reaching down between them he took Sans’s member and stroked it up once, bringing the tip to rest against his own magic. Sans could feel Papyrus’s tremble in anticipation right before the angel sank down onto him.

“Holy fuck, Pap…” Sans groaned, thrusting up to hurry the process along. Papyrus gasped and paused, and Sans was momentarily worried that he’d upset him. However, Papyrus let his hips drop instead, taking Sans in one smooth motion. Sans was pretty sure he didn't scream. Mostly sure.

Papyrus groaned in pleasure above him, from taking him in like that, and Sans was so heated with arousal that he was unprepared to stop the hoarse cry of pleasure that Papyrus lifting and lowering himself again caused. He set his phalanges on Papyrus’s femurs, feeling them move as the angel set a punishing pace.

As much as Sans liked being in control, his slothful nature found this arrangement beyond agreeable. Papyrus had more energy at any given moment than Sans could display in a lifetime. Sex with him on top was a totally new experience. He didn't just drop, he actively drove Sans’s cock into him, their bodies meeting with a loud clack.

Each pass pushed Sans a little further into the mud. He could feel it oozing up around his wings and between his ribs and around his spine, making him shiver. The cold couldn't compete with the heat Papyrus was causing, however.

He was keeping his rhythm fast and steady. Sans watched him hazily as he moved. His wings fluttered open each time he descended, the feathers bouncing up from the wind made by his pace. Sans let his eyelights, wide with arousal, wander down.

Orange magic swallowed up his blue again and again and again. Papyrus was hot and wet, applying welcome pressure to his arousal. Then, as Sans filled him fully, Papyrus, consciously or not, would clench around him.

What little stamina Sans had to start with was running out fast.

“OH, I BELIEVE I AM NEAR TO…” Papyrus trailed off with an embarrassed flush, but Sans took his meaning. Gripping the angel’s femurs, he thrust up to meet him, driving even harder into him. Papyrus wailed, and after three thrusts Sans felt him tighten.

“Oh fuck yes, Paps…” Sans moaned, the clenching magic drawing his own release out of him. They stayed frozen like that, Sans’s pelvis raised slightly and Papyrus arched above him, as they rode out their respective orgasms.

Sans, of course, finished first and let his pelvis fall to the ground with a squelch. Papyrus dropped down, reseating slightly with the motion. He gasped and Sans was gripped one last time, hard, by his magic. It was painful on Sans’s oversensitive, spent magic. He pawed at Papyrus, legs kicking, until he was released. Limp now, his magic slipped out and faded away.

“MM,” Papyrus sighed and laid down across Sans, his wings draping down around them. Sans wiggled, settling Papyrus a little more comfortably, and felt the mud smear across his back.

“Well,” he smiled, wrapping his tail around Papyrus’s waist and his arms around his neck. “Now I’m all dirty.”

Papyrus looked down at the mud and blushed.

“Maybe… you’d like to help me,” Sans suggested, starting to smirk. Papyrus perked up, just from the word ‘help’. “And then I can thank you.”

He couldn't help the chuckle as the bright orange blush the angel took on.

“I… SUPPOSE THAT WOULD BE AGREEABLE…” Papyrus finally said shyly.

Sans’s tail tightened. His angel was coming along well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is where I: take requests, post streams, chit chat, do teasers, try out new fics, reblog a lot of skeleton porn, pimp all my favorite fics


End file.
